


Stop

by AllyThePotato



Series: And Why Is That? [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anger, Angst, Arguing, Guilt, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato
Summary: He just wanted to stop feeling like this—And if Sebastian never spoke to him again after this, he'd be okay with it.He tried to ignore the little voice in his head that told him that was complete bullshit.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: And Why Is That? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181036
Comments: 29
Kudos: 34





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carmex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmex/gifts).



> Part four!!! This one is set two years prior ;)
> 
> If you haven't already you should check out the previous works in this series before reading this one!!!
> 
> For Anna.

They'd been arguing.

They were at Sebastian's apartment, Blaine had just left because of a work emergency, leaving the two of them alone in Sebastian's kitchen. And of course, they began arguing after ten minutes of normal conversation. 

"Why can't you just agree with me for _once_?" Kurt yelled, throwing his arms up in the air. Sebastian rolled his eyes. 

"You're _wrong_ ," Sebastian said simply, his lips turning up in a little smirk—setting Kurt ablaze.

He just wished Sebastian would stop being so—

Kurt groaned. "I don't even know why I didn't leave with Blaine. We never hang out unless Blaine’s here, and this is _why_ —we can't get along. You're so _intolerable_ —how does Blaine keep you around? You're such an asshole!" 

"And you're innocent? Anything I say you find a way to undermine me—I'm just as smart as you are! I'm an attorney for God's sake!" Sebastian yelled. 

Kurt laughed low in his throat. "Only because of your _father,_ don't act like you did it because you wanted to," he said. 

He just wanted Sebastian to stop—

Sebastian's eyes widened at the statement, his mouth fell open a little. "You _know_ that's not true—"

Kurt’s smile only grew. "Isn't it though? When we were younger you said you wanted to be a chef—where did that go? Oh wait—Daddy wanted you to be a lawyer to make up for the fact that you're gay, right? Or am I mistaken?" 

Sebastian's hands were shaking, a red flush making its way up his neck. "Shut _up,_ " he said. "You don't know _what_ you're talking about—"

He just needed Sebastian to stop—

Kurt’s smile was a cruel thing, and his insides were churning with guilt, but he couldn’t stop—something inside of him was telling him to keep going, to break the dam that had been building since the day they met. Constant insults, anger, arguments—he was tired of it. The other feelings—the ones that kept him up at night, that made his insides churn every time he looked at Sebastian—he was going to end them. He just wanted peace.

He just wanted to stop _feeling_ like this—

And if Sebastian never spoke to him again after this, he'd be okay with it. 

He tried to ignore the little voice in his head that told him that was complete bullshit. 

\----

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, trying to block out Kurt’s voice. 

Stop talking—

Stop fucking talking—

"...always trying to make yourself sound so great, but you're just a coward. Wasting your whole life for a man who can't accept you for who you are…"

Stop talking—

Stop fucking talking—

"You wouldn't _understand,_ would you? How it feels for someone who once claimed to love you more than anything—someone who you love more than anything to make you feel like shit?" Sebastian was seething. "Your dad—your dad _loves_ you. You don't get it—so you...you have _no_ right—"

Kurt was still smiling, a wicked, cruel grin plastered on his face. "Does that make it false? I don't think it does…"

Stop talking—

Stop fucking talking—

"You're just a _coward—"_

Lips, then. 

It wasn't pretty. It was wet and full of teeth and Sebastian's hands were trapped between them, fisted into Kurt's shirt. Their eyes were wide open, angry and terrified and what the fuck was _happening._

He just needed him to stop talking—

To stop fucking _talking_ —

Sebastian broke the kiss first, pulling back like he'd been burned. "Fuck. Fuck— _why_ ...what—I just needed you to stop—Kurt—why didn’t you _stop—"_

Kurt blinked. Again. A third time. "Do it again." 

Sebastian's mouth fell open a little. "What?" 

Kurt didn’t break eye contact, but his throat worked, his Adam's apple bobbing. "Do it again." 

Sebastian's eyes fell to Kurt’s lips, already slightly swollen from the first kiss. His anger subsided—replaced with need, want. A foreign feeling, one he didn’t know how to handle. Not with Kurt. "Yeah?" He asks, his voice lifting just slightly.

Kurt's eyes were red, and when he blinked a few tears escaped. "Please do it again, Sebastian." 

Sebastian brought a hand to Kurt's face, wiping a few of the tears with his hand before colliding his lips with Kurt’s again.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Replaced repetition with a little anaphora this time :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850579) by [backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics)




End file.
